


Непрерывность

by Verit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit/pseuds/Verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надежда - самое опасное чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непрерывность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Continuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206855) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> All the love goes to lavvyan; I'm just a translator.
> 
> Спасибо Джу за бетинг.
> 
> [Критерион](http://www.criterionrestaurant.com/) \- лондонский ресторан.

На кухонном столе нет ни одного пятнышка. Всё химическое оборудование спрятано под раковиной. Шерлок вынимает его по необходимости, после чего моет и убирает обратно. В холодильнике уже несколько недель нет никаких частей тела – такие эксперименты он теперь оставляет для морга Сант-Бартса.

Он выкинул часть своих книг. Остальные он тщательно рассортировал, и теперь ими заставлены чистые, без единой пылинки полки. Записи о делах располагаются в подписанных коробках, стоящих у одной из стен его спальни. В спальне наверху чисто так, как не снилось ни одному солдату.

С каминной полки исчез череп. Как и нож. Вся посуда чиста.

Шерлок думает, что Джону пришлись бы по вкусу эти перемены. Будь он здесь.

~~

– Вчера было преподнесено обручальное кольцо, – изрекает Майкрофт с дивана. С тех пор, как Джон съехал, он ни разу не сидел в его кресле. Шерлок никак не поймет, стоит ли считать это актом доброй воли.

И Шерлок молчит.

Майкрофт нескончаемо вертит гладкую ручку зонтика. Его неожиданная неспособность встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком должна быть поводом для торжества.

Но это не так.

– Я могу найти тебе другого соседа, Шерлок, – мягко говорит Майкрофт.

Шерлок молчит.

Констатировать очевидное - не в его привычках.

~~

Без кошмаров Джона ночью слишком громко.

Каким идиотом надо быть, – думает Шерлок, – чтобы не замечать потерю чего-то столь жизненно важного, пока оно не пропадет насовсем? Это как не замечать, что истекаешь кровью, пока отчаянно спотыкающееся сердце не остановится окончательно.

На руке Шерлока – четыре пластыря, и он думает: может, это вообще одно и то же.

~~

На следующий день он выбрасывает остатки пластырей.

Джон их никогда не одобрял, а Шерлок решает, что ему хватит одной безнадежной зависимости.

~~

> Встретимся в Критерионе. Завтра. 8 утра? Джон

До начала его смены, – отмечает Шерлок. Последнее время Джон работает все регулярнее. Скоро ему, без сомнения, предложат постоянное место.

Руки Шерлока подрагивают, пока он набирает ответ. _Омерзительно_.

> Да.  
>  ШХ

~~

Джон... хорошо выглядит. Отдохнувшим. Здоровым. Шерлок привык, что он постоянно выглядит усталым.

И он ненавидит, что привык к постоянно усталому Джону.

– Джон, – небрежно бросает он, как будто в последний раз они виделись лишь пару часов назад, а отнюдь не несколько недель.

– Шерлок, – отвечает Джон и улыбается.

Неужели сердце всегда совершало этот странный скачок, когда Джон улыбался ему?

– Так в чем дело? – грубо спрашивает он. Слишком грубо. Улыбка Джона гаснет, и его сердце сжимается.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – говорит тот и поворачивается, чтобы заказать Шерлоку кофе. Черный. Две ложки сахара. Рука Джона едва заметно дрожит, когда он сжимает свою чашку. Почему она дрожит? Такого не бывает, когда он счастлив. Разве он не счастлив?

Шерлок не знает, что сказать. Он не ждал дружеских встреч после того, как отмахнулся от первых звонков Джона. Он не ждал таких пируэтов от собственного желудка при одной мысли, что Джон в беде.

Когда его тело успело начать самостоятельную жизнь? Джону нужна помощь Шерлока. Это должно быть поводом для радости, а не беспокойства.

– Кто бы сомневался, – выдает он. Может, его голос даже звучит достаточно отстраненно.

– Да ну тебя, – говорит Джон, но он снова улыбается.

И Шерлок совершенно не может удержаться от ответной улыбки.

~~

В деле Джона нет ничего особенного. Кто-то таскает медикаменты из клиники. На камерах наблюдения ничего нет. Никто не хочет привлекать полицию.

– Начнутся разговоры, – вздыхая, говорит Джон. – Этого мы не можем позволить.

"Мы", – отмечает Шерлок. – Не "клиника".

– У Сары – единственный ключ к этой кладовке, – утверждает он. Иначе бы Джон к нему не пришел. – Вы не могли позволить себе ее квартиру только с твоих доходов.

Очевидно. Скучно.

– Прав, как и всегда, – хмыкает Джон. Шерлоку кажется, или он и правда как-то тоскливо изогнул рот?

Не успевает Шерлок закрутить свои умозаключения в хоть какую-то теорию, как его телефон пищит – у Лестрейда найдется дело поинтереснее.

– Нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне об остальных работниках, – вставая, говорит Шерлок. "Заходи в квартиру, – хочет добавить он. – В холодильнике есть молоко. Я сделаю чай".

– Ладно, – отвечает Джон. – Встретимся еще раз. Скажешь, когда.

Шерлок не желает задерживаться.

Он совсем не разочарован.

~~

Он оставляет коробки из-под еды на вынос по всей кухне и гостиной. Если Джон и зайдет, то что? Шерлоку он не нужен. Джону придется смириться с тем, что его отсутствие никак не повлияло на Шерлока.

~~

Он убирает все коробки. Если Джон зайдет, то он увидит, что Шерлок готов и может прилагать усилия, чтобы измениться.

~~

Джон не заходит.

~~

Они встречаются дважды. В первый раз Джон описывает ему всех работников клиники и рассказывает, когда они были наняты. Во второй Шерлок сообщает ему, что секретарша в приемной – сводная сестра Сары от другой матери, имеющая зуб на дочь женщины, которая заставила отца покинуть их.

– Очевидно, – добавляет он, потому что, ну правда, их носы сложно было не заметить. Люди просто слепы.

– Это восхитительно, – говорит Джон, и Шерлок едва ли не расцветает. То, что думает Джон, больше не должно иметь значения. Джон ушел.

Это больше _не имеет_ значения.

– Не особо, – отвечает Шерлок и неожиданно понимает, что больше так продолжаться не может. Он не может притворяться, что они все еще соседи, друзья, коллеги. Не может притворяться, что Джон его не покинул, а он не желает его вернуть.

Не может притворяться, что ему _не больно_.

– Прошу прощения, – бормочет он, опираясь на вежливость как единственное, что его еще не предало, – мне нужно…

Он не заканчивает предложения, потому что не знает, что ему нужно. Лишь то, что этого тут нет.

– Шерлок! – окликает его Джон, но Шерлок игнорирует его.

Вот что у него всегда отлично получалось.

~~

Он громит квартиру.

Джон не вернется, и потому неважно, сколько книг закончат свою жизнь на полу со сломанными корешками. Шерлок не найдет в себе желания извиняться за миллион мелочей, которыми он делал проживание с ним – жизнь с ним – немного труднее, поэтому совершенно неважно, сколько пробирок и мерных стаканов разобьются на бесчисленные осколки. Они больше не будут друзьями, поэтому неважно, что матрас кровати Джона… что матрас кровати на втором этаже трясется и дрожит, когда Шерлок режет его на кусочки.

Это неважно. Все это не имеет значения. Шерлок не позволит.

Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более беспомощным, чем когда убирал все вновь. Надежда – единственное, что осталось в ящике Пандоры. Жесточайшее из зол.

И она не покинет его, как бы он ни просил.

~~

– По данным разведки, обручальное кольцо было возвращено, – говорит Майкрофт.

– Он живет со своей сестрой, – говорит Майкрофт.

– Ради бога, Шерлок, иди и предложи ему место на дивне, – раздраженно говорит Майкрофт.

Шерлок высекает струны смычком – резкое отрицание.

– Ты ведешь себя глупо, – предупреждает Майкрофт.

Джон съехал, потому что с Шерлоком было невозможно жить, а Сара была милой, и никого не волновало, что они этим сломают, пока не стало слишком поздно. Вот это было глупо, и теперь уже ничего не изменить. Шерлок не собирается дожидаться очередного отказа.

– Иди спасай страну, – говорит Шерлок. – Тебя сюда не приглашали.

Майкрофт фыркает:

– Меня никогда сюда не приглашают, – отмечает он, совершенно бессмысленно, однако оставляет Шерлока в одиночестве.

Но одиночество – это не совсем то, чего хочет Шерлок.

~~

Чувство самосохранения окончательно покидает его в Манчестере, после трех дней работы и ни единой минуты сна.

> Твой ключ на том же месте.

  


ШХ

~~

Он крепко спит в одном отеле весьма сомнительной репутации, когда Джон отвечает.

~~

> Какого черта случилось с моим матрасом? Джон

~~

На кухонном столе нет ни одного пятнышка. Всё химическое оборудование спрятано под раковиной. Чистые, без единой пылинки полки аккуратно заставлены книгами.

Джон вернул череп на каминную полку, а записи о делах Шерлока свалены в углу гостиной. В холодильнике есть молоко, а на кофейном столике бок о бок сидят две чашки дымящегося чая.

Шерлок замирает в дверном проеме и часто моргает, отмечая ноутбук Джона на столе, куртку Джона на его же кресле, телефон Джона рядом с черепом. Наверное, он улыбается, но улыбка будто бы не очень уверенно себя чувствует на его лице.

– Как дело? – спрашивает Джон. Его глаза будто бы чуть ярче обычного. Он выглядит взволнованным.

– Мы оба упрямы, как последние бараны, – отмечает Шерлок. – Очевидно.

– Несомненно, – соглашается Джон. Его руки сведены за спиной – идеальная стойка "вольно".

– С возвращением, – тихо говорит Шерлок.

– С возвращением домой, – отвечает Джон, и Шерлок моргает снова.

– Ты, конечно, остаешься, – утверждает он, хотя это слишком похоже на вопрос, но он _должен_ знать наверняка.

– Если ты меня примешь.

– Не принял бы тебя только последний идиот, – отвечает Шерлок, слишком быстро, и теперь уже Джон удивленно моргает, а затем улыбается – ясно и светло, и в груди Шерлока будто бы тихо взрывается маленькая сверхновая.

– Но ты, вообще-то, идиот, – отмечает Джон. Подходит ближе, и глаза Шерлока, дрожа, закрываются, прежде чем рот Джона касается его собственного, но уже после того, как его пальцы вцепляются в совершенно неказистый свитер Джона.

~~

Порой Шерлок думает, что, будь у него свой ящик, из всего хорошего внутри он бы оставил только Джона.

Больше он его не отпустит.


End file.
